The Vote Page/Archive 1
Wingclan - Approved This clan wouldn't be near the current clans and they would have wings. 1) I have never made a clan before and I would like to have the experience. 2) I can be on almost everyday. 3) I enjoy roleplaying an I enjoy this site. Aye I'm alright with this, but will they be near our clans? Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There 04:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That'd be pretty cool...would they have any special talents or anything? RedPandaPotter 13:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That would be nice, but like Bloody said would they be like SkyClan in the books?♫♪Too much music, Too little Time 14:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Nay New Admin - RedPandaPotter I, Bloodstar18, think we need one more admin. these are the reasons why: #Duky is kinda inactive, and I need a really active user #If there are only two admins, and one says Aye, and one says Nay on a matter, we need another to break the tie #there are starting to be more users #I just think we do :P So, instead of Aye or Nay, I'm puting up three names, My vote is for all three, so in cancles itself out, so I need EVERYONE to vote AND give reason why you think they should be the new admin RedPandaPotter Aye, shes the second oldest and active user, aside from myself. She is nice and kind, and has some....interesting characters Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There 08:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I vote for you, because you're even older than me, on this site, and I haven't been very active(I'm planning to change that)♫♪Too much music, Too little Time 14:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Splashcloud Aye, shes new, but seems to have a good grip on things, and i'm sure is going to be very active. Also willing to go along with other users ideas for the plot, and adds her own ideas, which are good. Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There 08:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Then shouldn't you add her to the front page?♫♪Too much music, Too little Time 14:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolfivy Aye, she's new, and hasn't RP'd yet, but I know here from my other wiki, very nice, friendly, and helpful. Shes trustworthy, and she follows the rules without asking why, which makes me happy :) Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There 08:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Once' again, then shouldn't you add her name to the front page?♫♪Too much music, Too little Time 14:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New Group(Tribe) - Approved, but Healer must be called Fogseer, and there may be another Tribe To See It Go here I, Quackerz, think we should make a new group(That's like the tribe of rushing water). We should call it the Tribe of Endless Fog and have an rp'ing center named The Marsh for it. It would only be affected by the clans in a very minor way. Reasons 1. It would be like the books 2. It would be nice 3. We have every other kind of group, why not this one? Aye I vote Sye for this, because we have clans and groups, but no tribes. Also to add onto Bloodstar's idea, Fogseer's full name could be, Seer of the Misty Fog. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 23:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Aye, I mean, whats it gonna hurt? Maybe we could even have a rivel tribe, or the bringerscould have some involvment, and maybe the healer could be called Fogseer, like Stoneteller. Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There 23:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I say yes (aye!), this is awesome. Bloody's idea's cool too, because if it's foggy...they would have to see through the fog! (lol) RedPandaPotter 01:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Nay Comments - Unfortuneantlly Aproved I, DuckyTalk 21:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC), suggest we turn all comment pages(on articles) to talk pages on this wiki. Aye Have alway perfered talk pages. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 00:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Nay I vote nay beacuse I rather like the comments. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 23:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Comments and/or Questions Do you mean message walls or the comments? Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 22:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The comments.DuckyTalk 23:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh...well, I vote nay, cause they're easier, but If you want to move to talk pages then alright Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 23:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't Like the talk pages for your message wall.DuckyShamrocks Falling From The Sky!!! 23:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) New Project - Approved I, Ducksplash Talk To Me 23:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) 12:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC), think we should make a new project for character pages. On all of our pags, except maybe Red', we have next to nothing I thing we should make this project and call it Project Character Pages, members would vote on their own talk page whether to award a page a ribbon or not. Aye Some of mine have info, but not all, and they all have the templates, so I can add the templats, so yeah Aye. Happy 26th Lady Gaga You keep Just Dancing, and Marring the Night 20:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Aye. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 04:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nay Comments and/or Questions Project:Character Art - Approved Some people might prefer to make Charart art for their roleplay cat instead of finding a picture. Also, if you make a Chacrter art, it will look more like the actual cat. There are people on deviantart who lets other people use their line art and we could use those. Here is a link to some line art on devianart that we could use: http://wildpathofshadowclan.deviantart.com/. We could make each blank a designated rank. Once a cat got older, the unneeded Charart could go at the bottom of the character pages, so people know what the cat looked like or each rank. Aye Sorry Bloody, but I vote Aye on this. I like making charrie art(even though I'm not very good at it) I think it would be good for the wiki.Ducksplashtalk 14:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nay I'm afraid I'm going to vote nay on this (but it could still pass, just get more registered users to vote aye). It reminds me too much of Warriors Wiki, and I know really like them. And are you sure the Deviantart user will let us use them? Blueberry Kisses I told you baby, I'd love you maybe 05:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Comments If you read through her page, she says as long as you give her credit, you can use them. I have even seen sites that use the line art since it is really good. My votes still no. But ask her if she wishes to RP with us. Blueberry Kisses I told you baby, I'd love you maybe 05:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Making Red An Honorary User-Withdrawn(Bloody's right) by Ducksplash I,Ducksplashtalk 12:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC), think we should make Red an honary user so that is she does want to come back it will be easier. She was an admin., the second member ever to join this site, and a good person. It doesn't necessarily mean she's active but it will mean she used to be active Aye Nay Comments I don't really get the point. If she wants to come back, she can. If not, then, well...she won't. Blueberry Kisses I told you baby, I'd love you maybe 14:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Nightclan - Approved, but Eagle must tell bloodstar18 what the clan's special power is I would like to have a Clan called NightClan. 1. I haven't made a Clan before on this wiki and would really like to 2. I love roleplay 3. This is a really cool wiki! Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 19:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Eaglewater Aye Well, I'll vote Aye because theres no reson not to, but number three isn't really a reason. I was thinking that this could be like in the same time period and place as WingClan and that this clan could, i dont know, blend in with the shadows or something, what does everybody eles think? BloodyI'll Be Here Tomorrow To Highfive You Yesterday 19:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I vote Aye, and WingClan could use an enemy, or a friend...♆♣/Ducky\♣♆ 21:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Aye. Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 00:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Nay Comments Vote For: New Vote Page Nominated by: Ducksplash Comments From Nominator: This would be what it would look like. Votes Ducksplash 20:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) We All Want Somebody We All Want Love 20:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 22:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur If this template and new vote type passes you need to type in DucksplashTalk! 23:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Splashcloud Fungus is among us 00:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Vote For: Features Things on The Front Page Nominator: Ducksplash Reasons: I think every project should nominate an article for featured each month, Page with the best categories, page with the best information, etc. Votes DucksplashTalk! YOU need to ShipHailXStar! 21:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) We All Want Somebody We All Want Love 23:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Splashcloud Fungus is among us 10:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Results With 2 votes nay and one vote yay this vote will not pass. 22:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Archiving... 22:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community Category:WCCRPW stuff Category:Archives